thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rick Grimes (Rick Grimes' Story)
Rick Grimes is the protagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a former sheriff deputy who was shot in the line of duty and fell into a coma, only to awaken and find himself in the midst of the apocalypse. He travels to Atlanta, Georgia, in search of his wife, Lori, and his son, Carl, who have traveled to Atlanta with his best friend, Shane Walsh. After reuniting with his family, along with discovering a group of survivors, he gradually becomes the de-facto leader in their search of a safe haven. He's the current leader of the Alexandria Safe-Zone and one of the Co-Leaders of The Milita, the others being Maggie Rhee and Ezekiel. At the time, Rick travels alone, to find more people to Alexandria. And now Rick's past is from season 1 to 3. Pre-Apocalypse King County, Georgia Main article: Rick Grimes Post-Apocalypse Main article: Rick Grimes Season one Alone Forever Rick is seen walking alone to the roads because he needs more people to lives in Alexandria. While he stop walking, he's flashbacking his past from the criminals shot, woke up in the hospital and met Morgan and his son. During his coma, Shane visited Rick with flowers and held a one-sided conversation with him. Rick was somewhat conscious when this happened. Rick regains consciousness and "talks" to Shane, unaware of the passage of time. He looks around and realizes the flowers Shane brought had already whittered and died, meaning a significant amount of time had passed when Shane visited. He investigates the building, which proves right away to one abandoned, and encounters his first undead group of zombies barred into a locked room. He makes his way down a few flights of stairs and finds an EXIT sign above a door. He moves through the door and witnesses a horrid sight. Rows of bodies in body bags, in which some are on flatbed trucks. Having seen this, Rick is horrified and flees the hospital. In a nearby park, he encounters a severely deteriorated zombie with nothing left of her lower body but trailing bones and organs. Shaken, he returns to his home to look for his family. Unable to find any sign of them, he sits outside and is suddenly hit in the face with a shovel by a boy — Duane Jones — who initially mistakes him for a zombie. Rick later wakes up tied to a bed. The boy's father, Morgan Jones, checks Rick for zombie bites or a fever, either of which could indicate that he is turning into a zombie himself. After deciding Rick is not a threat, Morgan frees him and shares what information he has regarding the zombie apocalypse. The following day, Rick tells Morgan that his family are missing and that they are most likely alive (based on family photos that had been taken from the house). Morgan and Duane tell Rick that they might have set off to Atlanta where the CDC has set up a quarantine zone. Rick takes Morgan and his son to his former Sheriff's headquarters, where the trio use the emergency generator to power up the station. They take hot showers and clean out the armory. As they depart, with Rick heading off to Atlanta while Morgan and Duane stay behind, Rick gives Morgan a rifle and a walkie-talkie and says he will broadcast every morning. Before he leaves, he encounters fellow officer Leon Basset a zombie and dispatches him. He then returns to the park where he encountered the badly decayed zombie, apologizes for what has happened to it, and shoots it in the head. While on his way to Atlanta, Rick sends out a broadcast via his radio. The transmissions are received by a camp located just outside the city, but they are unable to send a response to warn him of the situation in the city. Among the survivors are Rick's partner Shane, his wife Lori, and Carl. Rick later runs out of gasoline; he approaches an abandoned gas station, where he encounters a pre-adolescent female zombie, the zombie walks towards Rick so Rick shoots her. Unable to find any gas, he abandons his car on the highway and heads out on foot. He approaches a farmhouse, where the occupants are dead in an apparent murder-suicide. Rick finds a horse nearby and rides it to Atlanta, carrying the sack of guns from the police armory. Rick arrives in Atlanta and finds the city in an extreme state of devastation. He then searches the streets on horseback, finding an overrun military blockade. Rick hears a helicopter pass overhead and tries to follow it, but rides straight into a horde of walkers. The undead swarm Rick's horse, toppling Rick and making him drop the sack of guns. While many of the zombies swarm around the horse, tearing it apart and eating it, Rick scrambles underneath an abandoned tank. With zombies crawling after him on both sides, Rick shoots several of them, then places the gun to his temple. Looking up, he sees an open hatch underneath the tank and crawls inside. The walkers surround the tank as Rick seals himself inside. After firing his revolver into the head of an undead tank crewman; therefore deafening him due to the confines of the M1 tank and then sealing the top hatch, Rick is safe—but trapped—in the tank. A voice comes over the radio sarcastically calling him a "dumbass." Then the flashback ends, Rick started walking again. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Rick has killed: *Leon Basset (Zombified) *Hannah''(Zombified)'' *Summer (Zombified) *Sophia Peletier (Zombified) *Dave *Tony *Shane Walsh (Alive) *Tomas *Erin (Zombified) *Charlie (Zombified) *Lou (Alive) *Joe *Dan *Alex (Caused) *Butcher 1 (Alive) *Butcher 2 *Mike *Albert *Gareth *Bob Lamson *Pete Anderson *Carter (Out of Mercy) *Tommy (Before Reanimation) *Right-Hand Wolf *Ethan *Gabe (Before Reanimaton) *Primo *Jiro *Abraham Ford (Indirectly Caused) *Spencer Monroe (Zombified) *4 unnamed Woodbury soldiers (3 Alive and 1 Zombified) *1 unnamed Prison newcomer (Before Reanimation) *6 unnamed Terminus residents (Caused or Direct) *5 unnamed Wolves (4 Alive and 1 Zombified) *6 unnamed Saviors *4 unnamed Scavengers *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Rick Grimes' Story Season 1 *"Alone Forever" Category:OCremaker2000 Category:Rick Grimes' Story